Child's Play
by Ash D Portgas
Summary: Sejak kecil Sasuke sudah berteman dengan Sakura yang menjadi sahabatnya dalam berbagi segalanya. Yeah segalanya berarti berbagi mainan, permen, kue dan berbagi semua pengalaman semasa kecil.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sejak kecil Sasuke sudah berteman dengan Sakura yang menjadi sahabatnya dalam berbagi segalanya. Yeah segalanya berarti berbagi mainan, permen, kue dan berbagi semua pengalaman semasa kecil.

Fanfic keduaku. Buat fanfic pertamaku, makasih buat temen-temen yang udah ngasih tanggapan positif n ngasih petunjuknya :D Jadi pengen bikin lagi nih. Kali ini giliran SasuSaku, sekalian memenuhi rekues beberapa temen.

Enjoy !

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**

* * *

**

Child's Play

_By: Ash D Portgas_

"Tadaima!" pemuda berambut emo hitam kebiruan muncul di pintu dan menendang sepatunya sampai lepas. Dengan buru-buru ia memasukkan sepatunya ke dalam rak dan memakai selop.

"Nii-san!" ia memanggil sambil melongok ke dalam lalu segera menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Di kamarnya ia meletakkan ranselnya di atas mejanya lalu mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan kaus putih dan celana pendek _baggy_ berwarna coklat susu berkantong banyak. Setelah itu ia mengeluarkan isi ranselnya dan menjejalkan beberapa buku ke dalamnya.

"Nii-san!" pemuda itu mengetuk pintu di depan kamarnya lalu menunggu jawaban. Tetapi sama sekali tidak ada balasan dari dalam. Ia menghela nafas kemudian segera turun lagi. Saat ia berbelok ke dapur untuk minum, ia membaca sebuah pesan yang ditempel di pintu kulkas.

'_Sasuke, aku pergi ke Suna. Jaga rumah baik-baik ya!_

_P.S: Ponselmu kenapa? Kalau ada apa-apa telepon ya!'_

Sasuke meneguk segelas air yang dituangkannya kemudian menyambar ranselnya di atas meja dan keluar dari dalam rumah.

'Teng..Tong..'

Suara bel berdentang di dalam sebuah rumah berwarna putih gading. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, tersangka yang memencet bel di depan pintu langsung disambut seorang gadis berambut pink yang tersenyum lebar.

"Sasuke! Ayo masuk!"

"Hn,"

Sasuke mengikuti gadis itu berjalan sampai di ruangan tengah dimana televisi menyala menampilkan siaran berita sore.

"Aku sudah mulai jadi bisa langsung dikerjakan," terang gadis itu kemudian beringsut duduk di bawah sofa. Di atas meja bertebaran beberapa buku yang dibuka dengan tulisan di beberapa tempat tampak digarisi dengan stabilo berwarna kuning limun.

"Sakura, kau mengerjakan ini sambil nonton berita?" Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa menatap layar televisi tidak percaya. Sakura hanya meringis.

"Hehe...itu tadi tou-san yang nonton. Tapi dia diminta mengantar kaa-san ke supermarket untuk belanja makan malam. Oh ya, kau makan malam di sini saja! Itachi-nii pasti tidak keberatan!" Sakura mulai nyerocos membuat Sasuke menggulung bukunya dan menepukkannya ke kepala Sakura.

"Yeah! Dia tidak keberatan. Dia ke Suna," jawab Sasuke membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa buah buku lagi.

"Heh? Padahal dia sudah janji akan mengajariku besok!" Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Jelas saja Sakura kecewa, membuat janji dengan Itachi itu hampir sama dengan membuat janji dengan presiden. Susah!

"Aku juga bisa, kenapa harus dia?" Sasuke hanya melemparkan tasnya ke bawah kakinya setelah mengosongkan isinya ke atas meja di hadapan mereka.

"Kau itu, tidak meyakinkan. Boleh saja mengajari untuk yang lain-lain. Tapi kalau menyetir, aku lebih suka yang ahli saja yang mengajariku," Sakura menyeringai menatap wajah sebal Sasuke.

"Huh! Paling-paling juga kau niatnya cuma mau pergi berduaan dengan nii-san,"

"Hoh! Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak terima kalau aku sampai jadi kakak iparmu?" Sakura menyeringai.

"Hah! Dia tidak tertarik dengan anak kecil!" Sasuke dengan enteng mengeluarkan jurus yang diketahuinya, Itachi selalu menganggap Sakura sebagai adiknya.

"Enak saja anak kecil!" elak Sakura memasang tampang cemberut membuat Sasuke terkekeh.

"Terakhir kuperiksa masih sekecil itu," lanjut Sasuke makin membuat Sakura geram.

"Kurang ajar!" geram Sakura memukul lutut Sasuke main-main dengan bukunya.

"Hmm...Memangnya dalam beberapa hari sudah bertambah seberapa coba," tiba-tiba Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dan berbisik di telinga Sakura.

"Hah! Ukh.. Sasukee.. Apa-apaan kau?" protes lemah Sakura tidak dihiraukan Sasuke yang dengan ahli menyusupkan tangannya ke balik kaus Sakura dan dengan terlatih mendorong bra Sakura ke atas sehingga dia langsung bisa menangkupkan tangannya di sebelah payudara Sakura.

"Masih sama dengan yang terakhir kali," bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura sambil memijat payudara Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura hanya bisa mendesah dan menggigit bibirnya saat Sasuke mulai menekan putingnya dengan ibu jarinya kemudian memilinnya.

"Hey...ini di ruangan umum...S-Sassukee...bagaimana kalau orang tuaku...datang," desah Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke yang sudah duduk merosot di belakangnya. Sasuke dengan santai menyelipkan satu lagi tangannya untuk menemani aksi tangan sebelahnya di dada Sakura kemudian mengecup leher Sakura.

"Tenang saja. Aku bisa melihat halaman dari sini," Sasuke terkekeh menjelaskan hal yang sudah berkali-kali dijelaskannya pada Sakura. Sakura merasakan sebelah tangan Sasuke meninggalkan payudaranya dan merayapi perutnya. Dengan kesadaran hampir penuh Sakura memegang tangan Sasuke yang mulai menyelip ke bawahan celana kaosnya untuk menyingkirkannya tetapi Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya dan baru berhenti saat menyentuh kain yang terasa sangat lembab.

"Kau yang makin sensitif atau aku yang makin hebat?" bisik Sasuke terdengar mengulum senyum di telinga Sakura yang hanya bisa mendesah saat Sasuke menggerak-gerakkan telunjukknya di sekitar klitorisnya. Tanpa menyadarinya Sakura melebarkan kakinya dan mengangkat pinggangnya membuat Sasuke menyeringai semakin lebar.

Setelah puas mempermainkan Sakura, Sasuke menggesekkan ujung telunjuknya di ujung labia Sakura membuat Sakura mengerang dan menekan tangan Sasuke agar melanjutkan aksinya. Tetapi sebelum keinginan Sakura tercapai, Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik tangannya dan melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Sakura, membuat Sakura tiba-tiba merasa sangat kosong.

Sebelum Sakura melancarkan serangan tatapan mautnya pada Sasuke, Sasuke sudah membuka bukunya dan mengembalikan posisi duduknya di ujung sofa. Mata hitam Sasuke yang menatap keluar jendela membuat Sakura cemberut dan merapikan pakaiannya dan mulai memegang pensil lalu kembali berkutat dengan buku-bukunya.

"Sialan kau! Kau harus tanggung jawab gara-gara ini!" gumam Sakura mulai menggaris membuat kolom di atas folionya.

"Siapa suruh kau menurut begitu saja?" Sasuke nyengir melihat telinga Sakura yang masih memerah.

"Wah! Ada Sasuke rupanya!"

"Jii-san," jawab Sasuke memamerkan senyuman ramah teramat langkanya pada ayah Sakura yang muncul sambil menenteng kantung-kantung plastik besar. Dia membawanya ke dapur kemudian ibu Sakura juga muncul dan menyapa Sasuke yang juga menyambutnya dengan ramah.

"Sasuke! Tinggallah untuk makan malam!" wah beruntungnya Sasuke. Bahkan sebelum ditanya, ibu Sakura sudah menawarinya. Jadi dengan wajah berseri-seri, Sasuke menerima tawaran ibu Sakura dan menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kediaman Haruno sampai tugas mereka selesai dan makan malam selesai. Setelah selesai makan, Sasuke siap mengangkut tasnya dan bersiap untuk berpamitan.

"Jii-san, Baa-san! Terima kasih makan malamnya. Sekarang boleh kupinjam Sakura sebentar? Ada beberapa barang yang harus kami beli di mini market untuk melengkapi tugas,"

"Oh, biar kuantar!" ayah Sakura cepat-cepat menawarkan diri.

"Tidak usah! Tou-san mau kabur dari tugas mencuci piring ya!" tolak Sakura hanya disambut cengiran ayahnya.

"Memangnya tugas kalian belum selesai?" kali ini ibu Sakura bertanya dengan menahan senyum.

"Hampir. Ibaratnya, kalau sayur tinggal diberi garam!" terang Sakura nyengir membuat kedua orang tuanya terkekeh dan Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Hah? Kau tidak bisa menemukan ibarat yang lebih bagus apa?" akhirnya Sasuke memrotes perumpamaan tidak bermutunya Sakura.

"Berisik! Ayo pergi! Keburu malam!" Sakura menyeret Sasuke yang buru-buru berpamitan pergi. Dua suami istri yang ditinggalkan hanya tersenyum menatap kepergian mereka. Dari jendela, mereka bisa melihat Sasuke melompat ringan dan menendang pantat Sakura main-main dari belakang tubuhnya dan Sakura dengan sebal menyenggol Sasuke hingga Sasuke terhuyung hampir terjembab di halaman berumput rumah keluarga Haruno membuat Sakura tertawa puas.

Sejak dulu Sakura memang selalu menang kalau yang namanya bertanding tenaga dengan Sasuke, dan kedua orang tua Sakura hanya terkekeh menatap putrinya dan sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Mereka berdua selalu bertengkar, tetapi tidak pernah bisa dipisahkan.

"Oiya Sasuke! CD yang kemarin boleh kupinjam? Aku suka sekali solo bass-nya,"

"Hey! Kalau kau cuma mau datang dan mengacak-ngacak CD-CD ku..."  
"Apaan sih? Kan mumpung aku di sini,"

"Setiap hari juga kau ke sini," Sasuke dengan malas menutup pintu kamarnya dan melemparkan ranselnya di atas meja. Sakura berdiri dari depan rak CD Sasuke kemudian dengan santai melepaskan kausnya dan melemparkannya di bawah tempat tidur Sasuke. Sasuke yang sudah menyamankan diri duduk di depan meja belajarnya hanya menatap Sakura yang mulai menanggalkan celananya.

Hanya dengan pakaian dalamnya Sakura melenggang menghampiri Sasuke dan menarik kaus putih Sasuke hingga terlepas dan akhirnya Sakura memaksa Sasuke berdiri dan mengecup bibir Sasuke perlahan.

Sakura menempelkan kedua tangannya di wajah Sasuke dan mulai melumat bibir Sasuke yang langsung terpancing. Sejak dulu Sasuke tidak pernah memenangkan 'adu mulut' dari Sakura. Sejak pertama kali mereka berciuman, sejak pertama kali Sakura dan Sasuke melihat di televisi bahwa dua orang begitu menikmati mengecup bibir masing-masing, Sasuke dan Sakura kecil yang penasaran mencobanya tanpa siapapun mengetahuinya.

Semakin banyak bagian tubuh mereka bersentuhan, semakin terasa nyaman dan mereka semakin penasaran dengan setiap hal yang bisa mereka lakukan dengan tubuh mereka. Baru setelah mereka mendapatkan pelajaran tentang pendidikan seks di SMP, mereka baru mengerti kalau selama ini yang mereka lakukan adalah berhubungan seks.

Saat hal itu dijelaskan, Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke dengan mata seolah berkata "Oh, yang itu." Berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajad dengan teman-teman seangkatan mereka yang menunjukkan reaksi "Oh, begitu."

Dan sejak itu rasa penasaran mereka semakin meningkat karena masing-masing mulai mempelajari bagian mana yang membuat lawan merasa senang. Bagian mana yang hanya perlu disentuh dan memberikan reaksi mengejutkan dan bagian mana saja yang membuat tubuh terasa hampir meledak. Hingga akhirnya masing-masing Sakura dan Sasuke memiliki daerah-daerah yang mereka sukai memberikan efek yang mereka inginkan kalau mereka menyentuhnya dengan lidah mereka.

Sakura tanpa sadar menggigit pelan benda lonjong sebentuk sosis di hadapannya saat merasakan kehangatan lidah Sasuke menghisap klitorisnya. Kemudian Sakura dengan cepat kembali memasukkan kejantanan Sasuke sepenuhnya ke dalam mulutnya dan menaik-turunkan kepalanya membuat Sasuke di bawahnya mengerang dan mencengkeram paha Sakura semakin kuat.

Sakura dengan lambat menaikkan kepalanya kemudian menghisap ujung kejantanan Sasuke membuat Sasuke menaikkan pinggangnya meminta Sakura mengulum seluruhnya lagi. Sakura sambil menahan senyum mulai menurutinya dan menaik-turunkan kepalanya semakin cepat dan mendapatkan balasan tusukan yang semakin dalam di rongga labianya membuatnya mendesah semakin tidak terkendali.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya memenuh dan dalam sekejap dia membuat Sakura berbalik menatapnya dengan sebal karena Sasuke memuncratkan cairan berwarna putih di wajah Sakura.

Sakura lalu bangun dan berjalan ke meja belajar Sasuke dan membuka salah satu lacinya. Dengan sigap dia meraih sesuatu di sudut di dasar laci yang sudah dikenalinya dan menarik sebuah benda dari dalam sana. Sebuah benda berwarna putih.

"Umm.. Kali ini apa?" goda Sakura sambil kembali ke atas tempat tidur dan duduk di depan Sasuke. Sakura merobek plastik pembungkus dan mengeluarkan benda berwarna merah dari dalamnya.

"Wow, strawberry. Favoritku," gumam Sakura tersenyum melirik Sasuke. Sakura meletakkan benda itu di mulutnya, membiarkan bagian yang menonjol berada di dalam mulutnya kemudian masih dengan mata menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat Sakura mulai menunduk di atas kejantanan Sasuke dan memasukkan benda di mulut Sakura membungkus kejantanan Sasuke.

Dengan bibirnya dan sebelah tangannya Sakura memasang kondom berwarna merah itu hingga seluruhnya membungkus kejantanan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengerang merasakan benda yang terpasang dengan begitu nyaman di kejantanannya. Kalau prosesnya seperti itu, Sasuke tidak akan pernah mau pusing memakai kondomnya. Biar Sakura yang melakukannya untuknya.

Setelah dengan sukses terpasang, Sakura merangkak di atas Sasuke sambil menjilati seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan iseng dia berhenti di pusar Sasuke dan menjilatinya di sana, lalu dengan penasaran menghisap punting Sasuke yang herannya selalu membuat Sakura berpikir,

"_Apa rasanya begini kalau dia melakukannya padaku?"_

Hingga akhirnya dia sampai di tenggorokan Sasuke dan berhenti di bibirnya. Sakura memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sasuke dan mengajak lidah Sasuke bertarung dengannya di dalam mulut mereka yang menyatu menjadi semacam gua.

Sasuke memeluk pinggul Sakura membiarkan Sakura memenangkan pertarungan lidah dan tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke langsung membalikkan tubuh Sakura hingga Sakura terlentang di bawahnya. Sambil melepaskan mulutnya dari Sakura, Sasuke menjilat sisa salivanya yang menetes di bibir Sakura.

"Giliranku," gumamnya sekilas menatap ke arah daeran v Sakura dan membiarkan kulit kejantanannya yang sensitif mencari area yang sudah dihapalnya hingga ujung kejantanan Sasuke menemukan celah yang dicarinya. Perlahan Sasuke mendorong pinggulnya dan membiarkan tangan Sakura mencengkeram bahunya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan senyuman di bawahnya sebagai tanda bahwa Sasuke bisa terus. Sasuke mendorong pinggulnya lagi hingga setengah kejantanannya sekarang tertanam di dalam liang Sakura dan membuat Sakura menutup matanya dan membuka mulutnya menarik nafas.

Sasuke menunduk dan membuat bibir Sakura kembali sibuk dengan hisapan lidahnya. Sasuke memundurkan tubuhnya perlahan dan memajukannya lagi perlahan. Dia melakukannya beberapa kali lagi dengan tempo lebih cepat hingga akhirnya dia melakukannya sepenuhnya membuat bahu dan punggungnya sekarang menjadi sasaran cengkeraman dan cakaran kuku Sakura saat Sasuke memaksakan seluruh kejantanannya ke dalam rongga Sakura.

Setelah seluruh kejantanannya tertanam dalam tubuh Sakura, Sasuke menahannya sebentar sampai nafas Sakura kembali normal. Setelah desahan nafas Sakura terasa normal, Sasuke menarik tubuhnya membuat setengah kejantanannya keluar kemudian mendorongnya masuk lagi dengan lambat. Begitu berulang-ulang sampai Sakura terbiasa dengan iramanya.

Sasuke masih akan melakukannya dengan irama yang sama kalau saja Sakura tidak menaikkan pinggulnya memaksa Sasuke bergerak lebih cepat. Sasuke hanya menyeringai menatap wajah Sakura yang memerah dan hanya bisa membuka mulutnya sambil menutup matanya. Pinggulnya tetap berusaha membuat Sasuke mempercepat iramanya hingga akhirnya membuat Sasuke takluk. Sasuke mulai menaikkan tempo tarikan dan tusukannya membuat nafas keduanya menderu.

Akhirnya dengan nafas terengah Sasuke berhenti dan memanggil Sakura yang menatapnya dengan kecewa.

"Sakura bangun!" gumam Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan wajah penasaran Sakura mengingat kejantanan Sasuke masih tertanam di dalam tubuh Sakura. Sakura menarik tubuhnya hingga terbangun dan terduduk di atas tempat tidur. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah kaki Sakura dan meletakkannya di bahunya kemudian membuat Sakura setengah duduk bersadar di kepala tempat tidur Sasuke.

Sambil duduk Sasuke mulai memasukkan dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya lagi dari dalam liang Sakura yang sekejap membuat Sakura memekik tertahan karena area-area baru yang berhasil disentuh oleh Sasuke membuatnya seperti tersengat listrik. Kejantanan Sasuke mampu masuk lebih dalam dari yang bisa dimasukkannya saat mereka berbaring. Dan dengan gerakan yang semakin cepat Sakura akhirnya mencengkeram kepala tempat tidur dengan sebelah kakinya di bahu Sasuke dan sebelahnya lagi melilit pinggul Sasuke. Kedua tangan Sasuke dengan mantap menahan kaki Sakura membuat Sasuke semakin mantap membuat tusukan yang semakin dalam ke tubuh Sakura.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke menurunkan kaki Sakura dan dengan terengah-engah Sakura mulai merosot dan kembali ke posisi setengah terbaringnya. Sasuke yang belum mau mengeluarkan kejantanannya menunduk dan mulai melumat bibir Sakura dan meremas-remas payudaranya bertanya dengan bisikan.

"Sudah? Cukup?" tanya Sasuke disambut cengiran Sakura yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Umm.. apa lagi yang bisa kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura terdengar menantang. Sasuke menunduk dan mengulum punting Sakura dan menghisapnya sebelum melepaskannya dengan bunyi 'plop' pelan.

"Balik," perintah Sasuke singkat membuat Sakura bingung.

"Huh?" Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak mengerti dan hanya menurut saat Sasuke memegang bahunya dan membalikkannya sampai tengkurap. Sasuke merasakan kejantanannya terjepit semakin kencang membuatnya harus menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum mulai mencoba menarik pinggulnya. Sakura mengerang perlahan setiap kali Sasuke dengan perlahan menarik dan mendorong pinggulnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke agak khawatir juga.

"Uhhh...yeah. Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau tidak berbaring," usul Sakura disambut persetujuan Sasuke yang menyelipkan tangannya di bawah perut Sakura dan membantunya sedikit terangkat. Sakura menopang tubuhnya dengan tangan dan lututnya membiarkan Sasuke sekarang menungganginya. Tangan Sasuke di perut Sakura perlahan merayap menangkap payudaranya dan meremasnya. Sasuke mulai memaju mundurkan tubuhnya perlahan dan kembali menerima desahan Sakura yang sepertinya tidak bisa lagi ditahan Sakura hingga akhirnya Sakura menjerit dan dengan gemetar memeluk leher Sasuke seakan mencari penopang.

Keduanya kemudian ambruk dan berbaring miring. Sasuke perlahan menarik kejantanannya dan berguling di atas Sakura. Wajah Sakura tampak kelelahan dengan keringat membuat helaian rambutnya menempel di wajahnya. Sasuke menyingkirkan helaian rambut Sakura yang menempel di wajahnya kemudian mengecup bibirnya. Sasuke meninggalkan bibir Sakura yang membentuk senyuman.

"Apa kau tidak bisa semanis ini padaku di hari-hari biasa?" tanya Sakura melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke dan menariknya untuk mengambil ciuman lagi. Sasuke menyeringai dengan kemanjaan Sakura yang selalu kambuh setiap kali mereka selesai bertarung.

"Kalau aku melakukannya di hari biasa, kau tidak mungkin bisa hidup dalam 24 jam. Sepasukan fans clubku pasti akan memburumu," jawab Sasuke mengikuti tarikan tangan Sakura dan membalas ciumannya.

"Dasar!" gumam Sakura tersenyum. Sasuke terkekeh kemudian menatap Sakura hingga ke bawah. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Sakura dengan wajah pura-pura sebal.

"Masih ada yang harus dibereskan," gumam Sasuke sebelum menunduk dan menahan paha Sakura. Sasuke menjilati daerah v Sakura yang berkilat dengan cairan bening membuat Sakura kembali mendesah tidak terkendali.

Sasuke dan Sakura akhirnya hanya berbaring mengembalikan tenaga sambil menatap langit-langit kamar Sasuke.

"Jangan ketiduran," gumam Sasuke pada Sakura yang sepertinya sudah hampir terlelap.

"Hah? Yeah! Ugh, lebih baik aku pulang sebelum... HYAAH!!! Sudah jam berapa ini? Masa sudah tiga jam?!" Sakura dengan panik turun dari tempat tidur dan mulai mengumpulkan pakaiannya yang bertebaran.

"Ayo Sasuke bangun! Antar aku pulang! Bagaimana mungkin aku sampai berjam-jam di sini? Harusnya dari rumahmu ke mini market juga cuma lima menit. Kalau dihitung dari rumahku sampai balik lagi harusnya paling lama cuma butuh kurang dari sejam!" Sakura dengan panik memakai kembali pakaiannya sambil berhitung.

"Oh kau pintar," Sasuke yang setengah duduk dan bersandar di kepala tempat tidur hanya menatap Sakura yang sibuk. Ia memberikan aplause dan komentar dengan nada bosan. Sakura hanya meliriknya dengan tajam dan melemparkan kaos Sasuke yang tadi dilemparkan Sakura di bawah meja. Dan Sasuke dengan malas bangun lalu mulai memakai pakaiannya juga.

"Hey! Kau tidak ada niat melepaskan itu?" Sakura menunjuk benda yang masih membungkus kejantanan Sasuke dan Sasuke hanya menyeringai.

"Aku suka memakainya sampai mengering. Kalau dibuka jadi 'krek' gitu," komentar Sasuke cuek.

"Ih, jorok! Lepaskan!" omel Sakura akhirnya membuat Sasuke melepaskan benda itu juga dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah di samping mejanya.

"Oke! Samakan cerita dulu!" Sakura mulai nyerocos lagi dalam perjalanan mereka kembali ke rumah Sakura dimana kedua orang tua Sakura sudah menunggu dengan amat sangat sedikit sekali cemas. Mereka merencanakan akan menelpon ke ponsel Sakura kalau dalam dua jam Sakura belum pulang juga.

"Bagaimana kalau antriannya saaaangat panjang?! Atau benda yang kita cari sudah habis terus harus mencari ke tempat lain? Atau kita bertemu orang mencurigakan?" Sakura mulai menyebutkan alasan-alasan yang kedengaran bisa dipercaya orang tuanya. Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Aku tidak mau berbohong,"

"Aku tidak mau disuruh menikah sekarang!" omel Sakura mencekik Sasuke dengan geram karena merasa dia tidak mau ikut membantu. Sesampainya di rumah Sakura, sebelum Sakura mengeluarkan alasan terlalu lama keluar, Sasuke langsung mengumbar senyumannya yang langka.

"Maaf, kami keasikan main sampai lupa waktu!" dengan begitu Sasuke menepati kata-katanya dengan tidak berbohong pada orang tua Sakura. Saat itu untung ayah dan ibu Sakura terus mengira kalau Sasuke seperti biasa tidak pernah mau kalah kalau sudah hubungannya dengan Sakura. Paling juga mereka keasikan main PS.

Pagi itu Sasuke mandi dengan meringis. Dia mencoba menengok melihat punggungnya kemudian mendengus kesal.

"Sial! Lain kali akan kupotongi dulu kukunya sebelum mulai," gumamnya menahan perih di punggungnya. Setelah selesai Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi hanya mengenakan celana pendek, ia mengalungkan handuk di lehernya sambil mengusap rambutnya yang basah dan berjalan ke dapur berniat membuat sarapan untuknya sendiri mengingat kakaknya belum pulang.

Sasuke meneguk susu langsung dari kotaknya dan mulai mengeluarkan dua butir telur dan dua butir tomat dari dalam kulkas. Ia mulai memasukkan potongan tomat kemudian memecahkan telur dan mengocoknya di atas penggorengan, terlalu asik hingga tidak merasakan seseorang yang tengah menatapnya dengan terbengong di belakangnya.

Itachi yang berniat mengagetkan Sasuke terkejut melihat goresan-goresan merah memajang di punggung Sasuke. Memangnya ada yang berani melukai adiknya sampai separah itu ya? Sasuke kan terkenal lumayan kejam juga.

"Siapa yang melukaimu sampai seperti ini Sasuke?"

"HAH! Nii-san!" Sasuke terlonjak mendengar suara kakaknya yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya. Saat Sasuke berbalik, Itachi langsung terperangah menatap bagian depan tubuh pucat Sasuke yang dihiasi bercak-bercak merah.

"Wow! Aku tidak menyangka adik kecilku sudah besar ya. Jadi, siapa calon adik iparku ini? Bekasnya kelihatan masih baru. Kusuruh kau jaga rumah, apa kau bawa teman buat jaga? Apa dia masih di sini?" goda Itachi nyengir mengabaikan dengusan sebal Sasuke yang segera menumpahkan telur kocoknya ke atas piring.

"Berisik!"

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! Yo! Yo! I'm back! *ditendang gara-gara berisik*

Hehe... kambek beneran nih nglanjutin fanfic nggak jelas. Seneng dah banyak yang suka part I-nya hehe... Walopun part I-nya sebenernya nggak ada niat buat dilanjutin, tapi yah, mo gimana lagi. Ambisinya author buat nglanjutin fanfic ini nggak bisa dihalangi lagi hehe..

Oiya, buat fans sasusaku yang mengharapkan kelanjutan game di part sebelumnya, jangan berharap di part ini. ini bukan partnya sasusaku. Part II ini cuma part ringan tambahan.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**

* * *

**

**Child's Play**

**Part II**

_By: Ash D Portgas_

Siang hari, Konoha High. Kelas XI-A....kosong. Kelas XII-C....diisi dua biji makhluk hidup. Kelas X-B...diisi empat ekor murid. Kelas-kelas lainnya juga mengalami kondisi yang sama. Lalu, kemanakah perginya para makhluk penghuni alam itu?

Di salah satu sisi bangunan, seorang wanita sedang berjuang mati-matian menanggapi teriakan para murid, berharap dia memiliki ekstra tangan untuk membantunya. Yeah! Itulah kehidupan di siang hari Konoha High. Kantin. Dimana setiap murid tertumpah dan menunjukkan jiwa masa mudanya dengan penuh penghayatan ke bangunan paling wangi di dalam komplek sekolah itu.

"Puaaaah! Aku hidup lagi! Ramen sekolah memang paling top!" seorang murid berambut pirang jigrak meletakkan mangkuk ramennya dengan wajah puas. Teman-teman di sekelilingnya tidak menghiraukannya. Sudah biasa. Justru aneh kalau makhluk kuning-oranye itu tidak memuji-muji ramen kantin setelah menyantapnya. Mereka bahkan sampai curiga kalau makhluk berisik itu akan rela tinggal kelas demi ramen.

Anak itu melirik kerumunan di depan konter kemudian menghela nafas.

"Jangan bilang kau masih mau pesan lagi Naruto! Perutmu itu terbuat dari apa sih?" komentar si pucat berambut kebiruan yang semeja dengan Naruto. Naruto hanya nyengir padanya kemudian menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepalanya.

"Kau sendiri, makanmu itu terlalu sedikit tahu! Memangnya kau ini ikut-ikutan diet buat masuk cheer apa?" ejek Naruto terkekeh dan hanya mendapatkan jawaban tatapan menusuk Sasuke, sedangkan anak-anak lainnya ikutan tertawa dengan kata-kata Naruto. Yah, sebenarnya porsi makan Sasuke itu standar sih. Tetapi kalau dibandingkan dengan porsinya Naruto, Chouji, Kiba dan Kankurou, jangan ditanya lah!

"Oiya, omong-omong kau benar tidak mau ikutan besok?"

"Tidak tertarik!"

"Sudah kuduga," Naruto mencibir jawaban tegas Sasuke. Besok Naruto dan yang lain berencana ikut group date yang diselenggarakan Ino Yamanaka si ratu gosip sekolah. Prospeknya sepertinya cukup menjanjikan karena Ino adalah sahabat dekat Sakura, incaran Naruto sejak jaman dahulu kala. Dan Sakura saat ini dikabarkan sedang tidak punya incaran atau pacar.

"Hey Sasuke, ini hanya aku atau kau memang selalu menghindari cewek sih? Aku sampai curiga jangan-jangan kau ini... gay?"

Kalimat Naruto disambut semburan jus tomat dari mulut Sasuke. Semua di meja itu langsung berhenti dari aktifitas makan mereka, bahkan Chouji yang selalu menomor satukan makan ikut berhenti mengikuti adegan di depannya.

"MEMANGNYA KENAPA KALAU AKU GAY!" teriak Sasuke kesal membuat seluruh kantin tiba-tiba mendengungkan suara...'siiiiiiiiiiing...'.

Sasuke tiba-tiba menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke depan mulutnya dan menatap seisi kantin yang menganga menatapnya. Beberapa detik kemudian suara berdengung 'siiing..' digantikan dengan dengungan bisik-bisik.

"Jadi kau beneran gay,"

"Sudah kuduga,"

"Ck..ck..ck.."

"Jangan-jangan, selama ini kau naksir aku ya?" Naruto bertanya dengan curiga. Sasuke yang shock sendiri dengan ke-shock-annya menatap keempat makhluk dihadapannya dengan geram.

"Naksir kepalamu! Aku kan hanya mau bilang aku gay atau bukan itu bukan urusanmu sialan! Aku tidak tertarik main-main dengan cewek-cewek tidak jelas bawaan Ino itu! Merepotkan!" geram Sasuke menyedot jus tomatnya dengan brutal. Keempat anak di meja mereka terkekeh geli menatap wajah Sasuke yang semerah jus tomat yang diminumnya.

"Wah..wah.. tidak sopan sekali kau bilang tidak jelas. Ada Nona Hyuuga yang ikut lho. Kalau dia dijamin jelas lah!" Kiba berbicara sambil melirik gadis berambut hitam keunguan yang sedang duduk di salah satu meja di dalam kantin.

"O ya? Tunggu sampai Neji tahu kau macam-macam dengan Hinata," jawab Sasuke ringan membuat Kiba mencibirnya. Buyar sudah semua yang indah-indah dengan Hinata.

"Terserah! Hinata buatmu! Jangan ada yang berani mendekati Sakura!" komentar Naruto sejenak membuat Sasuke melirik Naruto dan menimbang, tetapi akhirnya dia membiarkan saja Naruto berkoar.

"Lho, memangnya Sakura juga ikut?" Kankurou bertanya seolah dia tiba-tiba memiliki harapan, jelas sekali dari suaranya kalau dia juga sepertinya mengincar Sakura. Naruto mendelik padanya.

"Dia pasti ikut! Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya Kankurou! Kau akan memberi Sakuraku yang masih polos pengaruh buruk!" sergah Naruto membuat Sasuke meliriknya dengan geli.

"_Hah! Kalau kau tahu apa saja yang sudah dia lakukan padaku, kau akan tahu dia tidak sepolos itu bocah!"_ Sasuke hanya menahan tawanya yang sialnya seringainya dilihat Naruto walau Sasuke sudah sebisa mungkin menyembunyikannya dengan menundukkan kepala.

"Heh! Apa yang kau tertawakan teme! Mungkin sekarang belum, tetapi lihat saja sebentar lagi dia akan jadi Sakuraku!" tantang Naruto mengabaikan seringai Sasuke yang menjadi semakin lebar.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_'Keluar sebentar, ada kencan dengan Sakura-chan_

_PS: Aku tidak akan masak untukmu sebelum kau mengenalkanku pada calon adik iparku :D'_

Sasuke membaca pesan itu kemudian melepaskannya dari pintu kulkas. Perutnya tidak lapar, tadi sepulang sekolah dia diajak makan beramai-ramai dengan tim sepak bolanya. Kemudian Sasuke teringat dengan kata-kata Sakura kemarin. Itachi hari ini berjanji mengajarinya menyetir. Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa agak sebal. Apa benar akhirnya tujuan Sakura memang hanya ingin berduaan dengan Itachi? Kalaupun iya, bukannya selama ini Itachi selalu menganggapnya adik? Lalu, kenapa pula Itachi selalu bersemangat kalau urusannya berdua dengan Sakura?

Menyebalkan kan?

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Itachi menyetir mobilnya sampai di area jalanan yang cukup luas dan sepi di pinggiran Konoha. Hari itu bukan pertama kalinya Itachi mengajari Sakura menyetir, ini sudah pertemuan mereka yang ketiga, dan hari ini Itachi sudah yakin Sakura mampu melakukannya dengan baik. Sakura adalah murid keduanya setelah Sasuke, dan keduanya sangat mudah diajar.

"Oke, ayo tukar kursi!" perintah Itachi pada Sakura yang kemudian menggeser kursinya hingga mundur. Itachi sejenak ragu antara membuka pintu atau melompat saja ke kursi Sakura sedangkan Sakura sudah bangkit dari kursinya dan sedang berusaha menggeser Itachi dari kursinya. Akhirnya Itachi melompat ke kursi Sakura.

Setelah berhasil duduk di kursi Sakura, Itachi menatap Sakura sebentar. Ada yang mengganggu pikirannya. Bukan rok mini hitam berlipit Sakura, tetapi sesuatu di tengkuk Sakura yang tidak sengaja tersibak dari rambut panjang Sakura yang digerai. Bercak merah dan menurut perkiraan Itachi umurnya masih sehari.

"Hari ini mau ke mana?" tanya Sakura membuyarkan inspeksi Itachi. Itachi menatap Sakura kemudian ke depan.

"Oh, kita berputar-putar saja seperti biasa lalu kembali ke sini lagi bagaimana? Atau ada tempat yang ingin kau tuju?"

"Oke!" Sakura dengan bersemangat memakai seat beltnya kemudian mulai memindahkan persneling ke gigi mundur untuk memutar. Dengan lancar di bawah pengawasan Itachi, Sakura berhasil membawa mereka turun ke jalanan yang lebih ramai. Seperti biasa mereka berkeliling, dan kali ini kelilingnya lebih lancar dari pertemuan terakhir mereka, menunjukkan kalau Sakura sudah bisa dianggap lulus.

"Sakura, kau tahu siapa pacar Sasuke?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba sambil mengawasi reaksi di wajah Sakura. Kecurigaan Itachi yang pertama kali memang jatuh pada Sakura sejak dia melihat bercak tadi. Tetapi wajah Sakura yang berkonsentrasi pada jalanan di depannya sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu dia punya pacar," jawab Sakura ringan. "Apa Itachi-nii pernah bertemu dengannya?" lanjut Sakura sepintas melirik Itachi dengan wajah ingin tahu.

"Tidak. Memangnya di sekolah kau tidak melihat ada cewek yang dekat dengannya?"

"Tidak. Dia tidak dekat dengan siapapun. Hanya cowok-cowok teman setimnya. Padahal banyak sekali cewek-cewek yang memburunya di sekolah," komentar Sakura sambil membelok ke arah jalanan sepi tempat mereka memulai.

"Sudah kuduga. Tidak tertarik sedikitpun dengan cewek. Hanya dekat dengan teman-teman laki-laki. Aku curiga jangan-jangan dia... gay... WOW!" mobil tiba-tiba menghentak dan suara mesin langsung mati diiringi ledakan suara tawa Sakura.

"Hahaha... hari ini dia mengumumkannya di tengah kantin di jam istirahat yang ramai!" Sakura mengatakannya sambil menahan tawanya, mengabaikan Itachi yang menatapnya terkejut sambil memindahkan persneling kembali ke nol.

"Tetapi tenang saja, Sasuke itu normal kok. Aku malah penasaran dengan Itachi-nii. Aku tidak pernah mendengar Sasuke menyebut-nyebut calon kakak ipar. Jangan-jangan Itachi-nii yang gay?" Itachi langsung shock dituduh begitu. Dia hanya bisa nyengir dengan pernyataan Sakura.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Aku tidak pernah mendengar jii-san atau baa-san atau Sasuke memberitakan kau pergi kencan,"

"Tenang saja, aku bukan gay kok!" jawab Sakura ringan dengan cengiran lebar.

"O ya? Yah, kalau kau memang perempuan dalam kondisi apapun kau tidak bisa disebut gay. Itu fakta..OUCH! Geez Sakura! Tanganmu itu terbuat dari apa sih? Kau bisa mencuil dagingku kalau mencubitku seperti itu?" Itachi mengusap-usap lengannya dengan wajah meringis kesakitan.

"Aku juga cewek tau!"

"Kau sama barbarnya dengan Sasuke sampai aku lupa siapa diantara kalian yang sebenarnya laki-laki..AWW! Sakura hentikan!" Itachi menahan tangan Sakura yang siap menghujaninya dengan cubitan lagi. Salahnya. Seandainya dia mengatakannya sekitar sepuluh tahun lalu, mungkin Sakura tidak akan marah. Tetapi seorang perempuan tentu saja akan marah kalau disinggung tentang ke-tidak feminimannya. Dan Sakura memang sedang masa-masanya sensitif.

Sakura menghela nafas dan kembali ke kursinya di depan kemudi sambil melirik Itachi dengan kesal. Itachi menghela nafas lega. Kalau serius berkelahi, mungkin tubuhnya bisa hancur juga kalau lawannya Sakura. Itachi tiba-tiba teringat luka memanjang di punggung Sasuke dan kecurigaannya timbul lagi.

Kalau Sasuke memang bukan gay, dan luka itu karena dia berurusan dengan perempuan, satu-satunya perempuan yang bisa melakukannya dengan cara sebrutal itu hanya Sakura. Itachi melirik Sakura yang sekarang sedang mencoba mengambil kantong berisi botol-botol jus yang tadi mereka beli di mini market di kursi belakang. Sakura meneguk jus jeruknya kemudian meletakkan botolnya di dashbor. Itachi menatap Sakura yang berusaha menghapus tetesan jus dari dagunya saat Itachi mendapat sebuah ilham.

"_Test! Kalau memang dia pacaran dengan Sasuke maka..."_

Itachi menangkap tangan Sakura yang berusaha menghapuskan tetesan jus. Sebelah tangan Itachi menghapus tetesan jus dari dagu Sakura dengan ibu jarinya dengan lembut. Perlahan dia memegang dagu Sakura dan menariknya ke arahnya.

Sakura menatap Itachi dengan agak ragu tetapi memutuskan untuk membiarkan saja Itachi menariknya hingga dia merasakan bibir Itachi menempel di bibirnya. Lidah Itachi menyapu bibirnya seolah menghapuskan rasa asam jus yang tertinggal di bibir Sakura.

Ada yang aneh. Rasanya begitu berbeda padahal itu bukan pertama kalinya Sakura berciuman. Padahal Sakura sudah melakukannya lebih dari ratusan kali dengan Sasuke. Apa yang berbeda? Apakah karena itu adalah bibir milik orang yang berbeda? Seseorang yang bisa dibilang sama sekali belum dikenalnya secara fisik? Pikiran itu membuat Sakura beringsut menggeser duduknya hingga dia sekarang duduk di atas pangkuan Itachi.

Itachi mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Yang ingin dilakukannya hanya test sederhana. Kalau memang Sakura dan Sasuke pacaran, seharusnya Sakura akan menolaknya. Dia akan lega kalau saja Sakura menamparnya.

"_Ternyata mereka memang hanya berteman. Bodoh! Bukan itu masalahnya sekarang!"_ Itachi mengerang merasakan lidah Sakura menyusup ke dalam mulutnya. Jemari Sakura terasa merayapi kulit kepalanya dan di luar kesadarannya Itachi hanya mampu meluncurkan tangannya ke seluruh tubuh Sakura yang bisa dijangkaunya.

"Uh..Sakura," Itachi hanya mengerang saat Sakura menangkap sebelah tangannya dan menuntunnya ke tempat yang diinginkan Sakura. Sakura menghentikan tangan Itachi yang mendarat di dadanya kemudian membuat tangan Itachi meremas payudaranya dari balik kausnya. Itachi yang tadinya hanya mengikuti keinginan Sakura mulai melakukannya dengan reflek.

Sebelah tangan Itachi yang bebas membuat jalannya sendiri di kaki Sakura. Dengan ringan dia mengusap paha Sakura dan menyusupkan tangannya di bawah rok berlipit Sakura. Tangan Sakura juga perlahan sibuk mencari ujung kaos Itachi dan menyusupkan tangannya di baliknya, mengusap kulit yang terasa hangat di balik pakaiannya.

Hanya beberapa saat kemudian Itachi melepaskan tangannya dari dada Sakura dan meraba bagian depan kaus Sakura untuk menemukan ritsleting yang sejak tadi disadarinya. Dengan mudah dia menurunkannya dan.._voila_! Dengan sukses Itachi membebaskan kedua payudara Sakura yang bergoyang dengan bebas.

Itachi menangkupkan tangannya di salah satu payudara Sakura dan meremasnya dengan lembut membuat Sakura melenguh. Itachi melepaskan mulut Sakura kemudian beralih menyibukkan mulutnya di leher dan dada Sakura. Saat Itachi membuka matanya, tubuh Sakura yang persis di hadapannya menghalangi cahaya yang membantunya memandangi kulit Sakura dengan lebih leluasa. Akhirnya dia menyerbu sebuah puting Sakura dan menghisapnya hingga menghasilkan suara pekikan tertahan Sakura.

Sakura menggoyang pinggulnya dengan semakin keras saat Itachi memijat dan mengulum payudaranya. Itachi merasakan kehangatan di tengah selangkangannya dan mulai melenguh saat merasakan kejantanannya menjadi sangat sensitif dengan sentuhan Sakura. Belum Itachi berinisiatif untuk membebaskan rasa frustasi yang berkumpul di selangkangannya, Sakura dengan cepat melepaskan gesper Itachi dan menurunkan ritsletingnya. Dengan lega Itachi mengangkat pinggangnya dan membantu Sakura melorotkan calana dan boxernya hingga kejantanannya terbebas dan menegang sempurna di bawah Sakura.

Sakura dengan mudah melepaskan celananya dan dengan agak panik Itachi menyaksikan Sakura di hadapannya membenamkan kejantanannya ke dalam liang Sakura. Itachi merasakan kejantanannya seperti digenggam perlahan-lahan dengan kencang. Dia hanya mampu menutup matanya dan mengerang merasakan kehangatan Sakura membungkusnya.

Perlahan Sakura berhasil memasukkan kejantanan Itachi kemudian dia mulai menaikkan dan menurunkan pinggulnya dengan berirama. Makin lama semakin cepat hingga dia merasakan nafasnya mulai tidak bisa diajak kompromi dan akhirnya Sakura menaikkan pinggulnya hingga tubuhnya mengeluarkan kejantanan Itachi sepenuhnya.

Wajah Sakura memerah saat menatap Itachi yang balik menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. Sakura mengatur nafasnya yang terengah dan menyeringai pada Itachi.

"Dengan begitu, kau sekarang bisa membedakan siapa diantara kami yang laki-laki," komentar Sakura kembali mendaratkan ciuman di bibir Itachi. Itachi menatap Sakura dengan seringai yang semakin lebar dan akhirnya tawanya meledak.

"Itu adalah cara terakhir yang terpikir olehku untuk membuktikan kau bukan laki-laki Sakura! Tapi aku suka caramu! Kau... dari mana kau mempelajari hal semacam ini?" tanya Itachi sambil merapikan pakaiannya. Sakura kembali ke kursinya sambil merapikan pakaiannya kemudian penampilannya.

"Aku tidak mempelajarinya. Omong-omong, sudah sore. Aku bisa telat makan malam,"

"Oke. Kita pulang," Itachi menahan senyumannya sambil menatap keluar. Sepanjang perjalanan dia terus menatap Sakura yang menyetir dengan tidak mengerti. Anak SMU jaman sekarang ternyata pengetahuannya sudah sangat luas. Dan Sakura, dia manis juga.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sesampainya di rumah, Itachi langsung meluncur ke kamar mandi, tidak menghiraukan Sasuke yang sedang menonton tv. Beberapa saat kemudian Itachi dengan wajah berseri-seri bergabung dengan Sasuke di sofa di depan tv. Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan curiga.

"Kau sudah makan Sasuke?"

"Hnn. Panas-panas begini kenapa pakai pakaian begitu?" mata Sasuke menyipit curiga dengan penampilan kakaknya yang mengenakan turtle neck lengan panjang di tengah musim panas. Itachi hanya nyengir dengan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin pakai...HEY!" Itachi menepis tangan Sasuke yang menarik leher kaosnya dengan bersemangat. Dan kecurigaannya memang terbukti. Ada bercak merah di bawah rahang Itachi. Kalau seharian ini dia memang hanya keluar dengan Sakura, maka bekas itu pasti meninggalkan 'sidik bibir' Sakura! Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa sangat kesal.

"JANGAN BILANG KAU DAN SAKURA!"

"Memangnya kenapa aku dengan Sakura? Dia ternyata manis juga. Sepertinya kau memang harus menyiapkan mental kalau dia sampai jadi kakak iparmu!"

"SAKURA? KAKAK IPARKU? JANGAN HARAP!"

"Geez Sasuke! Kenapa kau jadi marah-marah begitu sih?"

"KARENA DIA SETAHUN LEBIH MUDA DARIKU!" Sasuke langsung beranjak meninggalkan sofa dan menaiki tangga ke kamarnya meninggalkan Itachi yang menghela nafas dan menggeleng pasrah. Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke muncul lagi sambil menyandang ransel di bahunya.

"Hey Sasuke! Yang benar saja masa kau mau minggat gara-gara ini sih?" Itachi cepat-cepat berdiri dari sofa dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Siapa yang mau minggat? Aku ada tugas dengan Sakura. Belum kukerjakan gara-gara kau membawanya pergi seharian,"

"Oh, dia tadi pergi keluar dengan orang tuanya,"

"Akan kutunggu," Sasuke segera menyingkir dengan kesal dari hadapan Itachi yang hanya bisa menghela nafas lagi.

Sasuke dengan kesal berjalan ke rumah Sakura sambil menendangi sebutir buah pohon ek. Sesampainya di rumah Sakura, dari kaca yang mengarah keluar dia bisa melihat Sakura melintasi ruangan tv. Dengan cepat Sasuke melompat dan mengetuk kacanya. Sakura terlihat menoleh ke arahnya dan melambaikan tangannya menyuruhnya masuk.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengikuti Sakura yang membawa setumpuk pakaiannya yang sudah terlipat rapi ke dalam kamarnya, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan sekelilingnya. Di kamar Sakura dengan sabar Sasuke menunggui Sakura yang memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam lemarinya.

"Tugas papernya Kurenai-sensei yang dua bab pertama sudah kuselesaikan," informasi Sakura sambil menunjuk ke mejanya dimana beberapa buku dan lembaran folio tampak tertata rapi di sana. Sasuke hanya menatapnya sambil melipat tangan di dadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Itachi-nii?" tuntut Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sakura menaikkan alisnya dan berbalik menatap wajah super serius Sasuke. Sakura perlahan menyeringai.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

"Che! Bukan itu! Memangnya kau ada niat serius dengan kakakku?"

"Jangan salahkan aku, dia yang mulai duluan. Kupikir dia curiga kalau aku pacaran denganmu. Akhirnya begitulah. Lagipula, aku hanya penasaran kalau melakukannya dengan orang lain selain kau. Lumayan menarik juga. Memangnya kau tidak penasaran rasanya dengan orang selain aku?" jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

Sasuke menatap Sakura sebentar. Sebenarnya dia juga pernah merasa penasaran. Tetapi sepertinya melakukan permainan mereka selama ini dengan perempuan lain tidak akan terasa menyenangkan. Lagipula, dia tidak mau berisiko mengambil seorang gadis secara acak untuk mengobati rasa penasarannya.

"Masalahnya dia menganggap ini serius Sakura,"

"Wah, berarti kau merasa terancam kalau aku benar-benar akan jadi kakak iparmu ya?" goda Sakura nyengir lebar. Sasuke menghela nafas gusar dengan reaksi Sakura.

"Haaah! Berbicara denganmu memang susah! Dengar ya pinky! Aku tidak tahu sudah sampai mana kalian hari ini..."

"Sampai selesai,"

"Whatever! Masalahnya! Kakakku serius! Mulai sekarang hubunganmu dengannya akan jadi serius! Dia akan menganggapmu pacarnya. Artinya kita sudah selesai! No more game!" Sasuke menegaskan penjelasannya. Sakura menatapnya sebentar masih dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"So, bukankah aku masih bisa main dengannya?"

"Kukira tidak. Mungkin kau beruntung bisa menyeretnya hari ini. Sakura, dengan kau yang terlalu aktif itu kukira kau tidak akan tahan kalau harus bersabar dengannya," Sasuke melanjutkan penjelasannya sambil menarik tangan Sakura dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura. Sasuke menunduk dan mengecup bibir Sakura.

"Apa kau sedang membujukku agar menolak Itachi-nii bahkan sebelum dia bertanya padaku?" tuduh Sakura melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke dan menariknya untuk membalas ciumannya.

"Hanya membuatmu berpikir logis," jawab Sasuke mulai melumat bibir Sakura dan mempererat pelukannya. Dia merasakan tangan Sakura menyusup di balik kaosnya dan dengan cepat Sasuke melepaskan kaosnya lalu melemparkannya. Di sela-sela kesibukannya itulah Sakura terkekeh.

"Kau tahu? Bukan aku, tetapi kau yang tidak akan tahan kalau tidak ada aku,"

"Sakura! Kau bicara dengan siapa sih?" sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul di pintu kamar Sakura yang terbuka. Sakura merasakan tubuh Sasuke menegang. Dan Sasuke bisa mendengar Sakura mengerang "Ughh.."

"Ups! Maaf!" seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang ekor kuda muncul di pintu dengan mata berbinar. Sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi maaf. Dengan penasaran dia menatap punggung Sasuke, sama sekali tidak paham dengan atmosfer yang mencoba mengusirnya agar jauh-jauh dari pintu kalau perlu keluar dari dalam rumah saja sekalian. Sasuke dengan enggan menoleh dan menatap tajam pada si pengganggu dari atas bahunya, sama sekali tidak mau berbalik.

"Ino," sapa Sasuke setengah geram.

"Oh, Sasuke rupanya. Maaf, aku akan pergi," dengan wajah shock dan tampak sangat berat hati akhirnya Ino menyingkir dari depan pintu. Sasuke mengembalikan tatapannya pada Sakura yang meringis.

"Aku lupa aku tidak ikut pergi karena Ino mau datang. Habis kau juga sih kebiasaan masuk dan mulai seenaknya," elak Sakura segera mengambil buku-bukunya tidak menghiraukan Sasuke yang memakai kembali kaosnya dan mengikutinya turun ke ruangan tv dimana Ino sudah menunggu dengan cengiran lebar.

Sasuke meletakkan tasnya di sofa dan berkonsentrasi pada tv yang sedang menyala di hadapannya. Ino dengan wajah berbinar-binar segera menghampiri Sakura yang sedang menuangkan jus ke dalam gelas-gelas.

"Aku tidak menyangka pangeran es itu panas juga denganmu. Kusangka dia gay,"

"Aku di sini dan aku dengar itu!" geram Sasuke sengit.

"Wah! Telinganya tajam juga ya?" jawab Ino terkikik tetapi tetap tidak menurunkan suaranya sambil mengikuti Sakura membawa tiga buah mangkuk dan sendok lalu meletakkannya di meja di hadapan Sasuke.

"Jadi ini alasan kalian tidak mau ikut acara besok? Memangnya sudah berapa lama kalian pacaran? Kok bisa-bisanya kalian jadian tanpa sepengetahuanku? Apa kalian sering melakukan apa yang mau kalian lakukan di kamar Sakura tadi? Apa orang tuamu tahu Sakura? HAH! Atau jangan-jangan kalian malah sudah bertunangan? Kalau anak-anak sampai tahu," Ino berbicara panjang lebar tidak menghiraukan Sasuke dan Sakura yang menghela nafas pasrah. Sudahlah, kalau Ino sudah tahu tinggal menunggu 12 jam saja sampai semua orang tahu.

**The End (Seriously this is the end..)**


End file.
